A Little Love Magic
by Fear0001
Summary: Piper will do whatever she can to make solangelo a thing. Anything. So she doesnt hesitate to turn to her mom, Aphrodite for advice. All is going well until there are homophobics involved. Then everything Piper has carefully put together goes wrong and unravels. Piper should have known that love isnt fair, and that Aphrodite doesn't care after lovers are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to write this fic, because it's been playing on my mind, so I'm gonna write it!**

"What?!" Nico exclaimed, staring at the two girls in front of him. "How? If you've been speaking to Jason, Percy or-"

"No, no, no!" Lou Ellen shrieked as Piper sniggered next to her. "We haven't been speaking to Jason or Percy or anyone else!" Nico raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically. "Amuse me. How do you know?" He glanced at Piper. "I hope it's not an Aphrodite thing." Piper snorted and shoved her fist into her mouth to smother her giggles. Lou Ellen bit her lip.

"You know Nico, you don't really need a genius to figure it out." Nico raised an eyebrow as if to say, oh really, which sent Piper rolling on the ground. "Yep." Said Lou Ellen conversationally. "For one thing, you stare at boys too intently. The way most boys do to girls." Nico stared.

"What?!" He exclaimed again. Lou Ellen giggled and Piper stood up, laughing in a more controlled way. "Why the heck do you watch me?" Lou Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Gods Nico, anyone with eyes can see. You also, kinda, sometimes... outline facial features."

"What are you talking about?! I do not!"

"You wear eyeliner!"

"Hmph." This sent Piper into more peals of laughter and Lou Ellen's lip curled.

"Yeah... But... That's not the biggest giveaway." Nico pouted and slumped against a tree.

"Just tell me for the gods sake." Lou Ellen stared at him for a second, nudged Piper, and they both squealed hysterically with tears running down their faces. Nico shifted, irritated. He was about to leave when Piper choked out.

"You wear you jeans too tight!"

The bomb dropped. The girls stopped laughing. The air around them dropped ten degrees. Nico gritted his teeth, a blush creeping up his face.

"Lovely." He managed to say before stomping of.

* * *

"Y'know, Jason, we should soooo bring Will and Nico together," Piper said. Percy choked on his drink.

"I'm not his type but he'll fall for that slob?!" He exclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes. "What has Will got that I haven't?" Piper tapped her chin mockingly.

"Let's see... Blonde hair, Gorgeous blue eyes and a surfers tan?" She said. Jason laughed.

"You know, Piper kinda has a point." He said, his eyes far away, as though he was deep in thought. "We should totally help them out!" Piper smiled as though a thought had just occurred to her.

"Maybe I should take lead of this?" She said. "After all, I am daughter of Aphrodite and this is my area of specialty." Jason and Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Said Percy. Piper smiled again. A smile that kinda freaked Jason out. He just didn't want Piper to get carried away and Nico to get hurt...

* * *

Piper knelt in the Poseidon Cabin, by the fountain and tossed a Drachma into the water mist.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Show me the Goddess Aphrodite, Olympus," An image shimmered into view and Piper grinned.

"Hey mom." She whispered. "I need to ask you a favour..."

 **Ooooh, cliffy! If you enjoyed it, review it!**


	2. Drunk

Nico blinked, holding his head in his hands and moaning. He had promised that after Cupid, he would never love again. If there was anything worse than being forced to talk about your crush, it was to do it in front of someone else. And, ok, Jason had been kinda cool about it, but that didn't change anything. He'd given up on Percy, and had told him it. He had sworn. Never ever, ever again.

But then why? Why did Nico's heart beat faster whenever he saw Will? Why did the hint of pink blush creep up his face whenever he touched him, spoke to him, _smiled_ at him?

Why? Nico thought. Why me?

"Just admit it!" Piper begged. "He's cute. You like him. Admit it." Will rolled his eyes and continued to wrap bandages around his patient.

"Piper. Please." Will said through gritted teeth. "I'm busy. Very busy. Ten minutes and I've got my break. Talk then." Piper huffed and pouted. She really didn't want to, but Will wasn't giving her much choice. Taking a deep breath, Piper began talking, sugar coating dripping off every word she said.

"Will." She began. Will dropped everything and turned to her. "Come here. Your break starts now. Appoint someone else to your job." Will shrugged and nodded.

"Tell me." Piper's words sounding sickeningly sweet. "Do you like Nico?" She could see him struggling. "Isn't he gorgeous? With his dark hair, adorably messy, and those amazing eyes... he's just... irresistible!"

"Mmm." Will said.

"And isn't Nico's-"

"'Isn't my' what?" Said a voice behind her. In her shock, piper forgot her charm speak and gasped. Will blinked and looked at Nico, his cheeks reddening. Nico looked as though he could summon the whole of the underworld, his eyes looked dark and fiery. Will gulped.

"H-hey Nico." He whispered. Smoke was almost literally coming from Nico's nose. Piper almost laughed. He soooooo liked Will. "Nico?" Piper gushed, putting as much force into her words as she could. "Calm down. Will was only saying he liked you. Don't you Will." Will looked confused for a second, before his eyes glazed over as though he was in a trance.

"Urmmm..." Piper pushed him forward slightly, but he stumbled and grabbed Nico in surprise, who cried out in startlement. Before she could do anything, Will has fallen over Nico who was much smaller than he was, and who had banged his head against a bed post with blood oozing out of his head. Will stood up and gasped in exclamation. "PIPER!" He screamed. Piper shrank against the wall. Will was in doctor mode. He scooped Nico up and put him on a bed, humming healing charms whilst glaring murderously at Piper. Thankfully, the wound began to close up, and Piper allowed herself a moment of relief.

Nico woke up with a thumping headache that lasted a second. He looked down and saw Will Solace, resting his head on the edge of the bed, looking worn out, exhausted, and asleep. Panic fluttered in his throat. What was Will Solace doing, asleep, on his bed? He was about to go back to sleep when a splitting headache, stronger than the first one interrupted his thoughts and he grabbed his head. Images spiralled through his head, images he had tried to forget. Fear spun from his gut and he could feel himself hyperventilating.

He didn't know when it happened, but the next second, he was leaning into Will's chest, tears running down his face, and the Doctor speaking soothing words, cradling him gently. "Shh." He said softly, running his fingers through Nico's hair. "It's ok. It wasn't real." Nico wiped his eyes hastily.

"But it was." He protested. "It always is." Whether Will understood or not, he didn't press the subject. After a moment, allowing Nico to return to his normal self, a smile played on the corner of his lip. "Y'know, the Stoll brothers are hosting a party. We could go." Nico raised an eyebrow. "As friends." He added. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm injured doc. I'm not going anywhere." Nico huffed. Will rolled his eyes and pushed Nico forward. "Aw, c'mon." He said. "It'll be fun!" Nico obliged, but he knew he'd regret it later.

"Nico!" Jason exclaimed over the music. "Bro! You made it!" Nico grinned uneasily. "Here, have some wine." Nico stared at Jason like he was crazy. "I'm under the drinking age!" He protested. Jason pouted.

"Ok, just some punch! It's not too strong either!" After a moment Nico took the glass and put it to his lips. He finished the glass and smiled very slightly. The punch made him feel weird, light-headed, but careless too. "Good?" Jason grinned. "Now go. I think Will's looking for you." Will. Nico giggled. Gods of Olympus, he loved that guy. He hadn't told him, he was too embarrassed. Why? Will would understand!

"Wiiiill!" Nico stand. He stumbled and Will grabbed him, confused. "Heeey. Your adorable."

"Nico, what happened to you?" Said Will staring at Nico as though he was crazy. Nico pouted.

"Awww, Wiiiiiiill! No dirties pleeeeeaase! It was all a big thanks to Jason! I should thank him. I haven't thanked him. I'm going to thank him." He began walking when Will grabbed him.

"First, wrong direction. Second, what the _HADES_ did he give you?" he looked at the glass in Nico's hand and face palmed. "You're drunk. Great."

"You look cute when you make that face." Said Nico, trying to pull it. He stood on his tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then he frowned. "Do you want punch Will? It's nice. It makes me feel good. I like you. Really really really bad. I think I'm in love. I think I love you." Will stared at Nico for a second and groaned. "Sooooooo?" Asked Nico. "Do you love me too?"

"Sure." Will muttered. Nico's smile brightened. Even drunk, Nico was cute. Will guessed that made him a cute drunk, but he was getting worried. Nico kissed will on the lips softly and smiled. Will rolled his eyes. He supposed he'd better enjoy this whilst it lasted. "You'd better sleep, Nico." Will sighed. Nico shrugged. "Sure." He said. Will sat down on a chair and Nico raised an eyebrow. "Awww, where do I sleep?" Will smiled very slightly and pulled Nico into his lap. Nico sighed and curled up.

"You're warm." He whispered. "And sweet. And hella hot." And with that he fell asleep.

Will laughed. He couldn't wait to see Nico's expression.


	3. Sorry

Piper giggled as she observed the scene before her.

Jason and Percy were stood around a seat on the side of the Hermes cabin, taking pictures. Leo was videoing the whole picture as Calypso stared at him, half amused half despairingly. Piper just hoped Annabeth didn't make an appear-

Piper thought too soon. Storming out of the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth glared at Percy furiously, but then she looked and laughed.

"Someone had better wake Will." She said. Piper picked up Jason's dropped phone and flicked through the pictures. Adorable. Really. Everyone here seemed to be a Solangelo shipper. The image of Nico asleep in Will's lap would usually be scoffed at. Piper smiled. Nico would have had to be very drunk to agree with that plan.

"Will." Annabeth hissed. "Get Nico off you now! If he wakes up, there'll be a riot!"

"I think we're too late." Piper said, as Nico stirred. Leo raised his phone, still videoing, and Percy was still taking photos.

Will busied himself in the infirmary, his face still bright red, as Nico sat on a bed, his arms folded and a scowl stuck firmly on his face. "Can I get you anything?" It was Will.

"No." Nico answered angrily.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No"

"Cold?"

"NO."

"Upset?"

"NO!"

"Angry?"

"NO WILL! JUST GET LOST AND GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED YOU!" A flicker of hurt flashed across Wills face as he took a small step back.

"Ok." He said quietly. "I'll come and check on you in a few hours." Nico felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he didn't say anything.

As Will closed the curtains around the bed, Nico dropped down onto the pillow and buried his head into it, frustrated. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

He recalled waking up, the fury and anger which he had let out. The curses he had screamed at Will, and the huge, tidal wave of skeletons he had let out to attack everyone else. He felt a twinge of guilt. Will would never like him now.

His head started ache. It began to throb really badly, like as though someone was trying to push something through his forehead. Seriously, he needed aspirin. He reached out and pushed the button next to his bed, moaning softly.

"Nico?" Nico opened one eye, dazed. Will padded to the bed and softly stroked his hair, humming gently. Nico groaned again.

"Sorry." He whispered. A small smile tugged on the corner of Will's lip, but he didn't say anything.

XxX

"Shut up Jason, we're all trying to see!"

"You shut up Seaweed brain!"

"Jason, can't you just fly or something? You're blocking the view!"

"Can't you just swim or something? _You're_ blocking the view!"

"Shut up! Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone fell silent, and Piper breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled, feeling victorious. Her plan had almost worked.

She had asked the Stoll Brothers to organize a party. She had told Will to bring Nico along. She had told Jason to get him drunk, and steer him towards Will, still intoxicated. She had planned it all. It was going to work. Aphrodite had said so, so it would.

Unfortunately, even love doesn't always play fair, and Piper was soon going to find out for herself.


End file.
